Day 15 A very puny Christmas
by Missnephilim
Summary: There were some things that Sam loved about Gabriel. For example; his eyes, his confidence and his ability to make Sam smile even when he's in the worst of moods. However, there were certain things he hated. Gabriel had an endless list of jokes and puns and they annoyed Sam to no end.


**A very puny Christmas**

There were some things that Sam loved about Gabriel. For example; his eyes, his confidence and his ability to make Sam smile even when he's in the worst of moods.

However, there were certain things he hated. Gabriel had an endless list of jokes and puns and they annoyed Sam to no end. All he wanted to do today was get up and have a good workout and then maybe do some baking or shopping for Christmas. However, Gabe had different plans.

Sam woke up that morning and turned on the stereo and listened to Joy to the world by Pentatonix. However, he didn't get time to do his workout until 5pm so he spent his day baking in the kitchen.

When 5pm rolled around he put on comfier clothes and started doing push ups on the floor. After ten reps Gabe walked into the room and started distracting Sam.

"What do the Pope and a Christmas tree have in common? The balls are just for decoration!" Gabe smirked as Sam's arms fell out from underneath him and fell face first to the floor.

"Gabe! What is wrong with you?" Sam asked whilst trying not to laugh. Gabe simply smirked again and shrugged his shoulders. Sam chose to ignore his boyfriend and decided to start some sit ups. He barely got to 50 before Gabe spoke up again.

"Why does Mrs Claus always hope for a white Christmas? Because Santa only comes once a year!" Gabe laughed while Sam gave Gabe an unimpressed look. This time Sam chose not to respond and he simply went into a hand stand and started push ups in the vertical position.

"Why is Santa always jolly?" Gabe started.

"Gabe shut up!" Sam said because he knew how that joke ended.

"Because he knows where all the naughty boys and girls live!" Gabe seemed far too pleased with himself but Sam still decided that he would just have to endure it and get on with his workout.

Sam almost forgot that Gabe was watching him until his smaller boyfriend let out a hum of satisfaction.

"If I wrap you in wrapping paper can I put you under the tree and open you up for Christmas?" Gabe asked as he faked innocents.

"No Gabe go away I'm trying to exercise" Sam replied and tried his best to not laugh to the pout forming on Gabe's lips.

"If you jingle my bells I'll promise you a white Christmas" Sam fell from his position and cursed at the floor as he made contact with it. Once he had stood up he gave Gabe his best bitch face and scowled at him whilst the smaller man tried to contain his laughter. Sam reached up and grabbed onto the pull up bar and started to pull his body up until his chin touched the bar.

Gabe didn't say much for a while. He probably felt bad for causing Sam to fall and hurt himself. Sam almost thought he had left the room until he spoke up again.

"What do you say we make this a Not-so-Silent Night?"

"Alright that's it!" Sam said in frustration and jumped down from the bar and marched over to his boyfriend.

"I'm just saying let's both be naughty this year and save Santa the trip" Gabe continued as Sam reached him. The taller man picked Gabe up and tossed the small man over his shoulder and began to carry him to their room.

Gabe continued to giggle as Sam tossed him onto the bed and climbed over him. Before Gabe could make another joke Sam crashed their mouths together and kissed Gabe as hard as he could. The smaller man moaned in pleasure but pulled away to catch his breath. They stared and smiled at each other for a moment before Gabe, as per usual, broke the silence.

"You are the reason Santa even has a naughty list" Gabe smirked and Sam couldn't contain his laughter this time. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend and started laughing into the smaller man's neck.

"You are going to be the death on me Gabriel!" Sam said as he started to calm down.

It fell silent once again and just as Sam was about to stand up and go back into the kitchen to get a drink Gabe pulled his hand to stop him and made him look at him. Sam thought Gabe wanted a kiss to he leant in close to his boyfriend. Just before their lips touched Gabe said:

"Is your name Jingle Bells, cause you look like you go all the way"

Sam grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at Gabe's face as the smaller man burst into laughter.


End file.
